Blood
Blood is a main feature of Happy Wheels. It spews and sometimes gushes out of characters and NPCs when a body part is ripped off (or if necessary, destroyed) or when someone gets stabbed by anything sharp. Occurrence Although most wounds will cause the character to bleed lightly, a "spewing" effect only occurs when large body parts are removed. As an example, blood will not spew if a foot comes off. However, if the whole leg comes off, blood will spew. This is also the case if the player is torn in half. Happy Wheels v1.60 added Blood Settings, with four types. Originally, the default Blood Setting after this point was Type 3. However, considering the demands this type required, it was reverted to Type 1, the original Blood Setting, even though Jim said several times that you can change the blood. Types There are four types of blood. Each can be selected from the options menu. All introductory quotes are found in the options menu as well. Type 1 :"This is the original blood setting. It looks the worst but runs the fastest." Type 1 is the blood used before v1.60. This blood was used since Happy Wheels v1.0. It is small, droplet-like red liquid which falls from the character's wounds single-file, not initially overlapping. If zoomed in, they appear to be composed of raster images which pixelate upon magnification. This type of blood is the least CPU-intensive, and recommended for those with lower end computers. Sometimes, users say that this blood type looks like cereal. Type 2 :"Each blood particle is drawn as a line. Runs slightly worse than type 1 but looks a bit better" Type 2 blood appears as individual lines. These exit the character in the same fashion as Type 1, although it looks slightly more realistic. Some Fireworks levels require this type of blood be on for their effects. Type 3 :"The blood looks like actual liquid. Runs a bit worse than type 2. For the sake of performance, all blood is rendered on one layer." Type 3 blood appears much more realistically than the previous types. It assumes a liquid-like blob shape which dynamically spreads. Type 4 :"This is just like setting type 3, but has an additional bevel and blend mode applied. Only use this with a fast computer." Type 4 blood is the highest quality blood the game currently provides. Although similar to Type 3, this type utilizes different layers with a lighter and darker shade of red, which create a more realistic, dynamic liquid appearance. This type is the most CPU-intensive and is not recommended for older or slower computers. Gallery File:Hwjuice.jpg|A picture of Blood Type 3 in Jim's blood video. File:Optionsmenu.png|The options menu with the "blood setting" included. File:Blood settings.png|Move the Blood Setting slider here to choose one of the four types. Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 11.59.49 AM.png|Extreme closeup of blood type 1. Trivia *Since Jim has not recently mentioned that there are different types of blood, most new users do not know there are more than one type of blood. *Blood type 1 was made using the rectangle tool in the Adobe flash player. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Features Category:Divine Intervention Category:Items Added in the Original Release Category:2010 Category:2012